


Beards, Bets, Blowjobs In Bathrooms, And Other Bad Ideas

by DaughterofElros



Series: DoE's Not!Fic [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of potential polyamory down the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie jokes that Segs shouldn't be a hairdresser, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy having Tyler's hands on him. Or that he doesn't want something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards, Bets, Blowjobs In Bathrooms, And Other Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my Tumblr fics-- unbetaed and written spur-of-the moment

There are very few things as intimate, Jordie decides, as letting someone shave your beard. 

Well, there's sex. Sex is intimate. But Jordie can honestly say that he's had plenty of hookups that are less memorable than this moment, Segs taking a pair of clippers to his beard in the middle of the goddamn locker room.

If he's being honest, he's felt a lot less vulnerable during the majority of those hookups than he does right now. Getting his dick wet, getting off with a stranger isn't as intimate as Tyler's fingers on his throat, bracing against the back of his neck or his shoulders as he maneuvers the clippers. 

Or maybe it's just a different kind of intimacy.

Nonetheless, it feels strange to be doing this in front of cameras, in front of the guys. In front of the fans, in a way, since they're who it's all supposed to be for, anyway.  
Even though he's agreed to it, the first clump of facial hair that falls into his lap feels like a violation, like he's giving up part of himself and he wants, for a blinding, terrifying second, to bolt. Only the knowledge of how bad the guys will chirp him for eternity if he does, and that it it will be all over the internet anyway keeps him in his seat. That knowledge, and the grounding press of Seg's fingertips against his spine.

He can hear the chirps coming from around the room (because that's how macho assholes show affection. He should know- he's a macho asshole himself) and the grinding whir of the clippers close to his ear. It's almost too much, but he trusts Tyler, willingly tips his head back to let him run the clippers along his throat and thinks again how this is far too fucking intimate.

It's not just his face getting bared to the world after almost a year, it's the fact that Segs is doing it, and Jordie is responding to that, responding to the touch, and the knowledge of how much of himself he's trusting to Segs right now. It would be less problematic if Jordie weren't wearing under armour. There are a million reasons why it is not okay for him to start getting chubbed up right now, and he fights it, but when he gets the chance to leave and go clean up the bedraggled remnants of his facial hair himself, he seizes it like it's a fucking life preserver.

Later on, Segs strokes his face and cheerfully agrees that no, he absolutely should not be a hairdresser. Jordie gives him shit- because he’s expected to, and because it’s fun, but privately he’s aware that he didn’t hate Segs’s hands on his jaw. He actually even wants them there, if the reasons were different. (What? He really fucking liked his beard. It was an impressive beard. And the fact that admittedly he looks kind of hot once it’s cleaned up does nothing to erase the fact that it had been a damn fine beard.)

 

The problem is that it doesn't end there.

They go out together after, a bunch of the guys. It's nothing special, just one of their usual haunts where they do the normal shit-drinking too much beer and telling stories, hitting on chicks and occasionally making one of the newer guys buy a round of shots.

Jordie flirts with hot redhead and does pretty well, but gets shot down because she's out with a friend whose just gone through a breakup and isn't about to abandon her "even for a guy who looks like you." He buys her and her friend a drink anyway because that’s just good manners, then slides back into the booth with the guys and tips back another beer.

Halfway through his second pull on it, he gets the feeling like someone's watching him, and sure enough, it takes him about a half second of glancing around to figure out it's Tyler. He's over by the jukebox chatting up not one, but two gorgeous brunettes with legs that go on for miles, but he keeps looking over at Jordie. Not just glancing either, but looking, catching his gaze and holding it like it means something. Fuck if Jordie's supposed to know what it means, but Tyler's got look like they're in on some private joke together, only Jordie is too much in the goddamn dark.

Whatever its supposed to mean (and he doesn't want to be an idiot and read too much of something into it) he's definitely not immune. He meets Tyler's stare head-on and doesn't even consider backing down, because that's not really in his nature. Tyler's probably just fucking with him (though admittedly Jordie can't figure out the end game here) so he just holds his own.

Segs wraps his lips around the mouth of his beer and takes a drink, all without breaking eye contact. It's fairly impressive, and absolutely obscene, because Segs has a habit of doing things that look absolutely obscene like it's as normal as blinking, and Jordie stopped finding it shocking a long time ago. Which is not to say he's stopped noticing. He's just stopped being dumbfounded. He still notices.

He doesn't really have the capacity to handle any more of this tonight, so when Segs has to glance back, presumably to answer a question one of the hotties asks, he takes the opportunity to escape to the bathroom.

He pisses, because that's what the bathroom is for (and not just dodging indecipherable looks from teammates) and is drying his hands with a paper towel when the door swings open and Tyler strolls in.

"Hey." He says, because he's a stunning conversationalist. There's an undertone to it that hints at sleaziness and debauchery, and definitely screams sex. It's a strong possibility that Tyler never actually needs to say anything other than 'hey' to get laid if he always says it like that. It helps that he looks like... well, like Tyler Seguin, and he knows how to use it.

"Hey." Jordie answers. He never claimed to be any better at shit like this. In his defense, his mind is whirling, trying to figure out if what he thinks is happening actually is, because no fucking way. He's got to be wrong, because there is no possible universe in which Tyler ditches two absolute bombshells to walk in here and put the moves on him in the restroom. Inconceivably, that seems to be what's happening now, if the slow, head-to-toe glance he's giving is anything to go by.

"Stop me if I'm wrong,” Tyler says casually, “but I kinda got the feeling we were having a moment out there. And earlier today. And it's not the first time, either. So I wondered if you wanted to do something about it." He smirks, confident and suggestive, and it makes Jordie want to take him apart, wreck him in the best way possible. It's a terrible idea though. It takes him a long moment to answer.

"We shouldn't." He starts to move past Segs, heading for the door, but he’s halted him by a hand circling his bicep.

"I didn't ask if we should," he clarifies. "I asked if you wanted to." It's a challenge, like he already knows the answer.

Jordie should just keep walking, should ignore this and hope that things go back to normal in a week or two. But he's not exactly unaffected here, he doesn't always make sound judgments, and Tyler's hand burns like a brand against his skin. He hesitates for a split second before he decides ‘fuck it’ a split second before crowding Segs up against the wall, one hand on his shoulder and one braced against the red plaster beside his head.

It's a brutal kiss that ensues, lips meeting almost hard enough to bruise, a vicious swipe of tongue, and a hint of teeth. It's months of pent-up wanting that Jordie has been denying even to himself, and the shattering of careful constraint. It's hedonistic and desperate because it's a taste of something he never thought he'd ever get to have. And it can't continue. It’s a fucking terrible idea. Jordie forces himself back, practically shoves himself away from the wall.

"Fuck." he mutters, wiping his lips. "We can't do this."

"Why the fuck not?" Tyler asks, bewildered and possible a little dazed. That's viscerally satisfying, knowing that he, Jordie made Tyler look like that in just a few seconds.

There are any number of legitimate reasons he could give. They're teammates, they're friends, it could fuck with their dynamic, they've both been drinking, someone could walk in... But he's a little dazed too, and so he names the biggest reason, the most important reason that he can't just give in to a desire he's been denying for so goddamn long now.

“We’re drunk.”

“We’re not.” Tyler says reasonably. “You’ve had three beers in two hours. I had a shot of whiskey when I came in and I’ve been nursing the same beer all night. You can tell me to fuck off, but you need a better excuse than that.”

"I… It’s… It’s Jamie." That's the truth, anyway.

Tyler tenses.

"What about Jamie?"

There's really no way out of this but the truth. It's not his truth to give, but... Tyler's got to know, right? This can’t be anything of a surprise to him. Hell, the whole fucking team practically knows.

"He's so fucking gone on you. I can't just... we can't just... It wouldn't be right. I can't betray him like that. Hook up with someone that he… has a thing for." Tyler gives an irritated snort. 

"Bullshit. Jamie has had about 14 million opportunities to tap this, and he's always backed away from the plate." Tyler looks thoroughly unimpressed. “I know there’s a bro code and all, but he doesn’t have dibs on me.”

"That kid is completely gone for you." Jordie protests, realizing he sounds like a broken record. Jamie is going to kill him for this. "And I've seen the way you look at him," he adds.

Tyler shrugs. 

"Maybe he is, but he's got a damn fine way of showing it. I flirt with him with practically every breath, and he’s not down with it. He left with a blonde chick over an hour ago instead of even hanging out. And that's fine. He's not cool hooking up with dudes right now, that's his thing. I'm here if he ever changes his mind, but I'm not waiting around forever. I’m not going to be a fucking celibate monk until he maybe decides. And it's sweet that you care about your baby brother and all, but have you honestly spent so much time looking out for him that you've missed the fact that I spend as much time looking at you as I do looking at him?"

Jordie's mouth has gone suddenly dry.

"Honestly? Yeah. I think I did miss that." He runs nervous fingers through his hair. Does Tyler really look at him like that? And that often? There's no way.

"You're an idiot." Tyler offers flatly. "I wanted you since basically the first week I knew you. I just...didn't want to fuck things up in a new city, with a new team. So I just looked, and thought about how fucking hot you are, and how much I wanted to get my mouth on you, how much I wanted you to put me on my knees. And then you started looking back, and that it might actually be possible. And then today, every time I look at you, you're looking at me like you want to take me apart, and I really fucking want that, so I thought... what the fuck am I waiting for? That’s why I came in here, and unless you tell me that you honestly aren't into me like that, I'm not walking back out.

Jordie is so fucking convinced, it's not even funny. He stopped remembering how to breathe right about the time Tyler casually threw out the image of him on his knees, and he doesn't know if he's ever going to figure it out again, because holy fuck that's hot, and all his good intentions can be damned. He wants what’s being offered, just once, and fuck if he’s not going to take a chance and go for it.

He strides to the door, throws the dead bolt and turns to meet Tyler's gaze. It only takes him two steps to get back to the kid, to grab the front of Tyler's shirt and haul him forward until their lips crash together.

Tyler kisses dirty and frantic and every bit as obscene as Jordie has ever imagined, tugging at Jordie's bottom lip with his teeth and soothing the sting with his tongue until Jordie backs him up against the wall again and pins his arms over his head. He has fleeting impressions of the way the tattoos on their forearms align as he teases Tyler, making him arch and strain and chase each slick kiss.

Tyler fucking loves it, whimpering out his name like a plea and writhing against him until Jordie lets him have his hands back. One of those hands slides into Jordie's hair, tightening until tug of it and makes Jordie gasp; the other comes to cup the back of his neck, pulling him in to a deeper kiss while Tyler's thumb traces his newly-shorn jawline.  
He growls into it, wanting more, wanting something even filthier and dips his head to bite along the stubbled line of Tyler's jaw. He leaves a mark, and doesn't care, kind of even hopes that the guys will see it and chirp Tyler for it. It's not like any of them would know that it's Jordie's teeth that are the cause of it. But Jordie will know, and so will Tyler, and that's all that really matters. Tyler moans, and it goes straight to Jordie's dick.

Tyler's shirt isn't one that unbuttons, which, though initially frustrating because Jordie wants to get his mouth on more of Tyler’s skin, is probably a good thing. Neither one of of them really has the patience for buttons right now, and it would probably end with a destroyed shirt and some curious explaining to do when they leave.

Instead, he shoves at the offending garment, rucking it up Tyler’s chest, his knuckles dragging across washboard abs and sculpted pecs. Tyler gets with the program and hauls it over his head, tossing it to the floor and suddenly Jordie has access to a whole new expanse of Tyler’s body. Jordie is no stranger to gym-defined muscles and a body designed for hockey, but Tyler is kind of in a league of his own here. He’s seen Tyler shirtless or even naked plenty of times- in the locker room, around the apartment even (this is a guy who can barely remember to put on a shirt indoors after all) but this is the first chance he’s really had to appreciate Tyler in a thoroughly tactile way that isn’t constrained to acceptable bro-type camaraderie. 

Tyler, for his part, is very, very into having Jordie’s hands on his body. He arches into the touch, muscles rippling under Jordie’s fingertips, back arching and hips rolling against Jordie’s thigh. He’s hard- probably achingly so if he’s even half as turned on as Jordie is- and eager. Eager is a good word to describe Segs in general, and Jordie can definitively say that he’s a fan of the attitude it in this particular context. His shoulders are pressed back against the wall, bare skin on red plaster in a public restroom, and the thought of how filthy this is kind of does it for Jordie.

He shifts to give Tyler some friction, to get some of it himself, loses himself for a moment in the slide of jean-clad thighs and breathless gasps against each other’s throats and poured back and forth between their lips. His hand drifts down, almost of its own volition until he can feel the heat of Tyler’s cock through the denim, feel the hard line of it under his hand. He presses with the heel of his palm, and Tyler’s head falls back against the wall with an audible thunk, the words “Oh fuck, Jordie!” rolling off his lips.  
“You’re driving me crazy.” He whispers into Tyler’s ear. “Such a fucking slut for this.” He means it as something complimentary, and Tyler takes it that way, flashing a brilliant, thoroughly depraved grin and dropping to his knees right there, his hands reaching for the buckle of Jordie’s belt, and then his zipper. In the space of a couple labored breaths, he has Jordie’s cock out, smoothly licking a stripe down the underside of it before focusing on the head.

He damn sure knows what he’s doing, and he’s a fucking cock tease, flicking his tongue across the slit, letting Jordie stutter his hips so that precum smears across Tyler’s lips but making him wait for more until his cock is engulfed in warm, wet heat that feels so fucking amazing he might die. His hips jerk involuntarily, his fist slams against the wall where he’s still bracing himself, and he has to bite his lip to keep from shouting so loud the entire bar hears them. Tyler just takes it, going with the flow. It’s already one of the top ten blowjobs he’s ever received, and when Segs lets him slide his fingers in his hair and hold him still so he can fuck his mouth wile the other hand keeps him braced on the wall above, it easily makes its way into the top five. He wants to feel this forever, has the physical stamina to go longer but it’s all too much and he can’t hold back, spilling down Tyler’s throat with a choked cry as his vision blurs.

In the several seconds that it takes him to regain brain function, Segs manages to get his hand down his own pants and start jerking it, which is a beautiful goddamn sight, but Jordie doesn’t want to just observe, so he hauls Tyler to his feet, kissing him and tasting himself on those swollen lips. Tyler slows his hand but doesn’t stop, and Jordie decides he doesn’t want him to. Instead, he spins Tyler around, hauling him back against his chest. He’s only got about an inch a couple of pounds on the guy, but Segs is letting himself be manhandled, letting Jordie be in control, which is enough to make Jordie wish he could get off again.

They’re framed perfectly in the mirror like this, Tyler’s pupils blown wide as he realizes what Jordie is doing. His eyelids flutter closed for a second when Jordie murmurs that he shouldn’t stop jerking himself, but it’s just for a second until he forces them open again and redoubles his efforts, watching in rapt fascination as Jordie moves his free hand slowly over Tyler’s torso, scraping lightly with his nails until he’s got his hand on Tyler’s balls, fondling them and brushing the sensitive area behind with his fingertips. Tyler’s hand is steady on his own cock, sliding and tugging just the way he likes. Their eyes meet in the mirror, neither one of them able to look away from how fucking hot this is and when it seems like Tyler is getting close, Jordie sucks a mark into Tyler’s shoulder, never breaking eye contact. It’s a rush, and Tyler comes biting his lip, his head flung back on Jordie’s shoulder, chest heaving.

They catch their breath and clean up together, stealing glances back and forth. Just before Segs is about to flip the deadbolt and duck back out to the real world, he kisses Jordie one more time and whispers, “Please tell me that this is not the only time we’re going to do this.” And Jordie responds 

“Fuck no.” Because there is no way in hell that he’s turning this down if Tyler is offering. Ever. Jamie is just going to have to learn to live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> And then, in my headcanon, Jamie finally comes around, and stops being all stupid and fucked up about how much he wants Tyler, and they start dating. But that doesn’t mean that Segs and Jordie stop what they’ve got. Jordie is already used to the fact that there’s something between his brother and his lover (hell, he knew about before Jamie did, before he ever hooked up with Tyler, so he’s not surprised when Tyler wants Jamie. He’s just surprised that he doesn’t want to ditch Jordie the second Jamie showed interest. He always figured that he’d be abandoned when Jamie and Tyler finally figured their shit out, so that’s what it takes him some time to adjust to.   
> It’s not like he and Jamie have never fooled around with the same person before, it’s just that they’ve never fooled around with that person concurrently. So that takes some getting used to.
> 
> Jamie accepts it from the beginning, mostly because Tyler made it very clear that he either took the Tyler and Jordie thing or left it, because it wasn’t going away. And slowly, they figure out the rules and boundaries. There are rough patches, because it’s hard enough to figure out a relationship where your boyfriend has another boyfriend, and infinitely more confusing when that other boyfriend is your brother. But Tyler points out that they were all friends before he started banging either of them, so they can either all still be friends and hang out and become comfortable in each others space, or they can freak out about it, but if they’re going to freak out and be weird about physical contact, they can go sit in separate chairs and he will have dibs on the sofa.  
> And eventually, there are sprawled out cuddle piles on the sofa like there always used to be, except better because a Tyler who gets to spend time with both of them at once is an exceptionally happy Tyler.  
> And maybe there is more, but that is another story and a somewhat different set of kinks.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! http://daughterofelros.tumblr.com/


End file.
